Love after Loss
by nooni19
Summary: A tag to Minimal Loss. Demily. Cuteness. What would have been awesome to have happened afterward.


**Hellooo. I felt like I needed a break from my big story, but thought I'd write a Demily one shot. **

**I haven't written an add on to an episode before, so I thought I'd give it a go. ;) Urm, so I guess this is what I thought would have been cute to happen after the events of Minimal Loss had occurred. Also, she is a little more beat up than she was in the show because it made for better writing. **

**Sooo yeah. Hope you like it. **

After the blast Derek swore that he felt the absence of a heart beat within his chest. His lungs had constricted to such a degree that they refused to allow oxygen into his body.

That was until he saw the brunette walking out of the rubble and he felt as though his world had stopped spinning out of control.

There was no doubt in his mind that she looked worse for wear. Alot worse. But she also looked as though she was relieved to have made it out. That relief was more apparent when she reconnected with Reid.

Of course, Emily being ever stubborn was adamant that she was fine and did not need to go to the hospital. In the ambulance she cut her cuts cleaned up, and was checked over to ensure that no bones were broken. Luckily enough they weren't, but Derek still wished that she had gone to the hospital.

Now as he sits watching her, he sees the steady rise and fall of her chest as she lies sleeping on the couch at the back of the plane.

He also saw the look on Reid's face. It was clear that he was blaming himself. But it wasn't his fault. She would never ever want him to blame himself. If was her choice to out herself as the undercover agent.

"Reid, it's not your fault kid."

Reid looked up at him from across the table.

No words were spoken. But the look of solemnity that crossed his features told Derek he wouldn't be forgiving himself anytime soon.

The plane started to descend and the agents prepared themselves for the feeling of the wheels landing on the runway.

Eventually it slowed to a stop, and Hotch told all of his agents not to worry about working this Sunday, but that he would see them Monday morning.

Derek walked over to a still sleeping Emily and gently put his hand on her shoulder. He tried to rouse her from sleep as gently as possible, but that was to no avail. She abruptly woke, with a momentary look of pure terror, before realising where she was. Her cheeks began to turn slightly pink and then she dropped her gaze from his.

Thankful that he got the message and moved away, she began to turn around and hop off the couch. But as she pushed to hop off, the sudden jarring of her bruised and tender ribs made her gasp and fall back onto the couch.

Her gasp elicited a less than desired response. All eyes were on her and she felt like she wanted to crawl away.

"Emily-"

"I'm fine."

"_Emily..."_

Hotch said in an authoritative tone.

She tossed him a death glare and noticed the concerned looks of the rest of her colleagues.

"Honestly guys. "

Bracing herself one more time she pushed up, and was on her feet, though it suddenly felt like her rib cage was burning. Getting ready to grab her bag, she noticed it slung over Derek's shoulder.

Too tired to bother fighting him, because she knew she was well out numbered, she allowed him to shuffle out the door of the plane behind her.

On the run way they split up, heading to their respective cars. Morgan followed Emily, but stopped her before she could reach her car.

"Emily, I'll drive you home. "

"Morgan..." She ground out.

"Emily please. For my own peace of mind?"

And suddenly Emily felt unable to say no. It was the look in his eyes. And to be honest, the last thing that she felt like doing at this hour was driving. She'd get Morgan to drive her back to the strip tomorrow to get her car.

Nodding she obligingly but albeit carefully hopped into the passenger seat. She knew Morgan noticed. And he knew she knew he noticed. But neither said anything.

Not a word was exchanged during the drive. But arriving at her apartment building he parked in her spot and grabbed both of their go bag out of the boot.

"What're you don't with those?"

"Taking them inside..?"

"I get that, but why do you have yours? "

"You don't seriously think that I am going to let you stay alone tonight do you? I am going to crash on your couch. "

"Oh you are are you? "

"Yes Ma'am. "

"I don't need to be looked afterb like an invalid. It's just a few bruises."

Both raising et eyebrows, neither verbally gave in, though Emily wordlessly allowed him to follow her into the building and info her apartment.

He watched her carefully and noticed she was favouring her left hand side.

Feeling like she was on display she did her best to ignore it.

After getting Derek set up on the couch, she made the way to her own room.

Finding her pj's in the pj draw she placed them on her bed. She was so tired and really wanted to fall into her bed and let it engulf her for as long as possible.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was hurting. Alot.

Attempting to get her clothes off, she realised she chose the worst clothes to put on. She can't even bare the thought of lifting her arms.

Derek was walling down the hallway on his way back from the bathroom when he heard gasps coming from Emily's room.

Knocking lightly he asked "Emily, are you okay? Can I come in?"

After a few moments a quiet 'yeah' was heard.

He silently edged the door open and was met with a frustrated looking Emily.

"What's up Princess?"

Her eyes were downcast and she refused to answer him.

"Emily...?"

Moments passed. "I... I can't... Um. I can't lift my arms. "

For a brief moment he sake he saw a brief look of vulnerability.

"Emily... I.. Can I help? "

She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no either. So slowly but carefully he touched her arm to see her reaction. There was none so he continued.

Emily hated feeling vulnerable, but for some reason, she felt an overwhelming safeness with Derek.

Slowly pulling her arms from the sleeves, she felt the child air hit her skin as she sat there in only her bra. As soon as he lifted the the shirt from her body she heard him inhale sharply. Following his gaze down to her stomach, she saw why.

Her ribs are a mass of purples and deep greens, which extended up to her breast bone and collar bone. The bruising continued down her arms and up around her necks where there were finger shaped bruises from strangulation. Her back was bruised and the bruising continued down to her pants.

She was silently shocked. Initially it hadn't seemed this bad.

Tenderly he took one arm and threaded it through her sleep top and then followed with the other arm before buttoning it up.

Not knowing where to touch her without inflicting pain he gingerly coaxed her to a standing position.

He fumbled slightly with the button on her pants, which she found funny considering her was a 'ladies man'. She felt the air hit her legs as well, and looked down. The bruises continued down her thighs and calves and she remember the feeling of the hard boots that had made contact with her legs to give her those bruises.

Unconsciously she placed her hands on his shoulders and her helped her put her pj pants on.

As he finished he stood back up, he looked her in the eye and smiled before gently brushing the hair out of her face. He chucked her dirty clothes in the wash basket, and moved back pulling back her covers.

She allowed him to guide her onto her bed and carefully lift her legs up. Lovingly he tucked her in, before he made to exit her room.

But her voice pulled him back. "Derek..."

He saw her apprehension, but was happy when he watched her pull the covers back on the other side of the bed inviting him in.

His grin widened as he turned out the light and managed to walked seamlessly over to the bed.

He relished the feeling of her sheets and was made even happier when he felt a warm body press against his.

Quietly the voice whispered "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me too Princess. " He told her add he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Me too. "

**So what do you think of that? Let me know : )**


End file.
